The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same. In more particular, the disclosure relates to a touch panel capable of solving the problem of quality deterioration due to the gas generated from the touch panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A touch panel including an input unit (pointing device) has been extensively used in displays of electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), a notebook computer, office automation (OA) device, a medical device, or an automobile navigation system. For example, the touch panel including a capacitive touch panel as well as a resistive touch panel, an electromagnetic induction touch panel, and an optical touch panel is generally known, and recently, the capacitive touch panel has been extensively used.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a touch panel according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch panel according to the related art includes a plurality of first sensing electrode patterns 131 and a second sensing electrode pattern 132 formed on a substrate 110.
An insulation part 50 is formed on the second sensing electrode pattern 132 and a bridge electrode 90 is formed on the insulation part 50, such that the first sensing electrode patterns 131 spaced apart from one another are electrically connected to one another.
However, according to the related art, a gas is generated from the insulation part 50, so that the optical and electrical properties of the transparent bridge electrode 90 are deteriorated.
In addition, various materials are used according to the structure of the touch panel according to the related art, so that gases are generated from the materials, thereby deteriorating the optical and electrical properties of the sensing electrode patterns 131 and 132 or the bridge electrode 90.